1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus, a digital photographing apparatus using the method, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus which facilitates the photographing of a background and a subject together, a digital photographing apparatus using the method, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem that exists with a conventional digital photographing apparatus is that when a background object, such as a building, is photographed together with a person, either the person must be made very small in order to include the whole background object or the whole background object cannot be included in order to show the person large enough at a reasonable size. In other words, an image in which a whole background object is included together with a person who is far smaller than the background object so that the image shows the whole background object together with the person in a manner in which the person is shown in the image at a size large enough to be identified cannot be captured by using the conventional digital photographing apparatus.